


A Thousand Lost Forevers

by butimbroken



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: Angel as the day resets in "I Will Remember You." COMPLETE.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 2





	A Thousand Lost Forevers

There was no warning, there was no transition... One second Buffy was crying in his arms, promising him hysterically that she would never forget the past twenty-four hours, and just like that... it was gone. The day was erased for everyone except him. Buffy was in mid-sentence utterly unaware of what they'd just gone through.

Angel was sure his heart had never ached more than it did right now. He felt dizzy. He felt like throwing up.

He knew it was wrong but he wanted to scream to the heavens, to the gods, to whoever in the hell would listen that he couldn't do this, that he took it the fuck back.

"..should be able to..."

"Forget," he finished. His mind racing a mile a minute. He stared at her as the god awful word slipped passed his lips in horror. Buffy looked sad, but was doing her best to hide it... but he knew her. He knew her better than any other creature on this planet.

"Yeah," she finally answered, her jaw twisting a little as she spoke.

He felt like he was still in a daze. How could he have just been human... happy... with Buffy? How could he have just been holding her in his arms, both of them crying and holding on to one another for dear life? And now... now they were here?

The demon crashing through brought him back. In his heart and his mind, though he knew he had to make this quick before he had another one of those moments of panic and changed his mind.

Panic didn't come this time. Anger came. Hurt came.


End file.
